1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby strollers, particularly to collapsible strollers popularly known as umbrella strollers. It relates to a modified form of such strollers and also to an attachment adapted to be added as an aftermarket accessory to an existing umbrella stroller.
Adults using strollers often wish or need to hang handbags, shopping bags and the like on the handles of the stroller. The infant seated in the stroller provides a degree of counterweight opposed to the torque of the bag hung on the handles. However, there is a tendency for this counterweight to be overcome and the stroller tip over backwards. It is desirable to avoid such tipping which may be dangerous to the infant and in any event is disruptive to the adult's use.
Relatively complicated and expensive extension members have been contemplated to prevent tipping, as has the addition of weights toward the front of the stroller. The present invention contemplates a simpler, more economical and reliable system for preventing backward tipping.
2. Prior Art
Prior expedients include U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,664 which provides for a relatively complex device intended to prevent tipping of strollers. That expedient involves a member which is both folding and telescoping. The present invention provides tip protection with a simpler and less costly attachment. Wheelchairs have also been provided with means intended to prevent tipping backwards.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tip-resistant umbrella stroller.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attachment that may be installed by the user on an existing stroller to make it tip-resistant.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pair of simple unitary curved rearward extensions adapted to be folded out of the way when the stroller is folded up.